kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Leader
The is the mysterious high ruler of the criminal organization Shocker and also mostly served as the main antagonist of the Kamen Rider Series in the Showa era. Appearance The Great Leader's appearance remained hidden for nearly the entire series, however he made his first physical appearance in episode 34 briefly in a video footage. In his physical appearance, the Great Leader wore a red capirote that resembles the hood worn by the Ku Klux Klan and a black cloak. Over the course of the Kamen Rider series in the Showa Era, the Great Leader took on several forms and personas. History Origins According to the producer of the Kamen Rider Series Tohru Hirayama and his book Uchusen Book Collection Special Edition: The Characters I loved: the Great Leader was once a Tibetan monk named who was said to be able to bring the dead back to life with mysterious, mystical techniques. However, he grew detached from human emotions and he found a way to transcend his earthly body into a completely different being unable to truly be destroyed. It is believed what's left of his humanity is long dead. Which leads to what becomes of him now.http://www.igadevil.com/2006/11/great-leader-really-long-retrospective.html In another book from Tohru Hirayama, Our Shocker is Forever, Ambassador Darkness speculates that the Great Leader is a Monster of the Id, like the monster in the 1956 American sci-fi film . In Kamen Rider Stronger, he was presented as an alien, which carried over to the 1979 series. However, in Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!!, he was described as an evil spirit, which lined up better with the previous concepts by producer Hirayama. In Kamen Rider Eve -Masked Rider Gaia-, the Great Leader's origins elaborate on Stronger's concept. Here, the Great Leader is a parasitic organism that arrived in a meteor and seeks to remake the world for its own kind. Great Leader of Shocker (Kamen Rider) His ultimate goal is to turn the entire human race into monsters under his rule in order to unite the world as one being. He orders his subordinates via speakers on Shocker's emblem to destroy Kamen Riders 1 and 2 who are the obstacles of his conquest. The two riders were able to severely weaken the Shocker organization by eliminating most of their key figures (Colonel Zol, Doctor Shinigami and Ambassador Hell), forcing the Great Leader to reform Shocker by allying himself with General Black of the Geldam organization, thus creating Gel-Shocker. Seeing that old members of Shocker were considered unfit for the new organization, the Great Leader had them all killed one by one. All Shocker secret bases were self destructed and the remaining Shocker soldiers were killed. The Riders were able to defeat Gel-Shocker's forces and its monsters, including General Black. The Riders were able to locate Gel-Shocker's headquarters and finally confronted the Great Leader himself, unmasking him as a one-eyed gorgon humanoid. He set off the headquarters' self-destruct system in a final attempt to kill the Riders, only for them to escape. However, a tape player was spotted next to the Great Leader's remains from the explosion, indicating that the one encountered by the Riders may have been a duplicate and that the real Leader managed to escape. Great Leader of Destron (Kamen Rider V3) The leader of Destron and the Great Leader's second incarnation. In the earliest episodes he led directly; later on he let one of his generals lead for him. His cyborgs are patterned after a combination of a manmade objects and an animal (such as Camera Mosquito or Bazooka Turtle). In the last few episodes, he appeared in person for brief periods of time, but he wore a robe with a hood which hid all of his features. In the final episode, he is revealed as a living skeleton with an external beating heart, calling himself "the God of Death". He was destroyed by V3, but the Rider found a voice recorder inside it, making it clear that he is still at large. G.O.D. and Geddon It is revealed in Kamen Rider Stronger that he was responsible for creating the Government of Darkness (led by King Dark aka Dr. Noroi) and Geddon (led by Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos) behind the scenes, although his exact involvement with the organizations isn't elaborated upon. Emperor Zero from the Garanda Empire also had claimed to be the one behind Geddon's creation and the relationship between both is never elaborated upon. Great Leader of Black Satan and the Delza Army :Main page: Great Leader of Black Satan and Great Leader of Delza Army He returned as the : The leader of Black Satan and controller of the . Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. Due to his quick reappearance however, it is likely that this was yet another stand-in. He later reappeared as the : the true leader of the Marshal Machine's Delza Army, revealing in his final confrontation with the Seven Legendary Riders that he had been behind the other previous evil organizations opposed by the Riders (Shocker, Gel-Shocker, Destron, Government of Darkness, Geddon and Black Satan). He takes on the form of a rock giant, impervious to the attacks of the Riders. However, the Seven Legendary Riders combine their powers and go into his body. There, they find a giant alien brain who self-destructs in an attempt to kill all seven Riders, but they all escape successfully and leave, reminiscing everything they've gone through so far. Great Leader of Neo-Shocker (Skyrider) He reappears as the : A giant dragon who is the leader of the Neo-Shocker organization. He was destroyed by the Eight Riders 1 through Skyrider, who appeared to sacrifice themselves to destroy the Great Leader. It's later revealed that they survived as they assisted Super-1 in the movie. In this incarnation the Great Leader is revealed to be an alien from the B26 Dark Nebula and tried to conquer Earth. After many futile attempts he attempts to destroy all life using an oxygen bomb that would have destroyed all of the planet's oxygen, costing countless lives. However, the bomb was destroyed with the Great Leader by the eight Kamen Riders. Generalissimo of Badan (ZX) : a giant skull which appeared after Ambassador Darkness's death. It disappeared sneering at the ten Riders. Dr. Kaidō said that it was the energy of an evil spirit. In the manga, the leader is identified as , JUDO has a Kamen Rider form called , a golden version of ZX with the ability to transform into nine Shōwa Kamen Riders. He has his own language, which he can telepathically compel others to understand. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders The Great Leader makes a return in the movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, serving as the film's main antagonist. During a small conflict between the characters of Kamen Riders OOO and Den-O during their time travel in Japan during the 1970s while hunting the Imagins, General Black discovered a Cell Medal that was accidentally dropped by Ankh during the conflict. General Black gave the medal to the Great Leader which he combines with the Shocker medal in order to create Shocker's most powerful monster, Shocker Greeed. The monster was able to defeat both Hongo and Ichimonji, thus causing a time paradox that created a world where Shocker reigned supreme. Various evil organizations that would have manifested in the normal timeline after Shocker's destruction later affiliated with Shocker and the Great Leader such as, the Delza Army, the Crisis Empire and the Government of Darkness. Shocker also gained control of both Hongo and Ichimonji via brainwashing. OOO and Den-O returned to 1970s Japan in hopes of stopping Shocker Greeed from being created and returning the timeline back to normal. The Great Leader was confronted by the Riders, but was able to create Shocker Greeed and the monster managed to take down the Riders. Having failed to restore the timeline and the DenLiner destroyed, the Riders retreated back to the Shocker-ruled future and decided to confront Shocker, but were overwhelmed by the various monster forces. As the Riders were about to be publicly executed, Hongo and Ichimonji (having faked their brainwashing in order to wait for the right time to fight Shocker) summoned all the other Riders and were able to defeat the monster army. The Double Riders have a rematch with Shocker Greeed while the other Riders rushed toward Great Leader. Shocker Greeed is destroyed by the Rider Double Kick before Ankh takes the Shocker Medal. When the Riders are overpowered by Great Leader's attacks, Ankh convinces OOO to use the Shocker Medal and an Imagin Medal from Momotaros in combination with the Taka Medal. With the three Medals, OOO changes into Tamashiy Combo and destroys Great Leader with the Tamashiy Bomber. The attack, however, unleashes Great Leader Colossus - the true form of Great Leader, who throws fireballs at the Riders and consumes the other Shocker leaders in an earthquake. The Riders are joined by Kamen Rider Birth and all of the extra Riders to battle the new menace. All of the Riders jump into their motorcycles to execute the All Rider Break, destroying the Rock Great Leader once and for all. Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 Prior to the movie's events, the Great Leader once again reappeared alive, commanding Shocker once more. Using the late Doctor D's research on history manipulation via Roidmude 089, they bring the to their world and join forces with the . Eventually the entire history is changed. In this alternate timeline, the Great Leader controls the Rider Robo, which has the History Modifying Machine within it. Followed by Shocker's failure in altering the timeline in , the remaining members salvaged the History Modifying Machine and altered the timeline again. Thanks to the History Modifying Machine, Takumi Inui was kept alive, avoiding his genetic breakdown. However, the Great Leader reappears with an appearance identical to Takumi's. Successors Great Leader of Dai-Shocker (Kamen Rider Decade) In the Heisei period film Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade was the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker before he was overthrown by Shadow Moon. Tsukasa later became Great Leader again during the events of Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, before revealing that he was actually working to sabotage Dai-Shocker's Big Machine operation, as well as having awareness of his subordinates' betrayal against him. Shocker Leader III Shocker Leader III is the new leader of Shocker in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen. The Great Leader in alternate continuities Big Machine (Ishinomori's Manga) Big Machine is Shocker's highest robot commander and main antagonist in the manga. He also seems to be the one called "Great Leader" by some of the lower ranking Shocker members. Great Leader of Shocker (Kamen Rider The Next) The Great Leader makes a cameo appearance in the film Kamen Rider The Next via speaker from the Shocker symbol. He commands the Shocker group led by Scissors Jaguar to run the Nanobot Operations in Japan. By the end of the film, the Great Leader remains at large. Great Leader JUDO (Kamen Rider Spirits) In Kamen Rider Spirits, which is an alternate telling of the story of Kamen Rider ZX, the Great Leader appears with the name JUDO with forms resembling a Giant Skull and a golden version of Kamen Rider ZX called Susanoo that is able to change into forms of the other Showa Era riders. Great Leader of Delza Army (World of Stronger) The Great Leader of Delza Army: Wirepuller of the Delza Army. Appeared in World of Stronger. His true identity is a parallel world Shigeru Jo. Great Leader of GranShocker (Kamen Rider SD) The Great Leader of GranShocker: The apparent controlling force of every Kamen Rider villain since the original series. He appears in SD as an overly large body sitting atop a throne with a booming voice. Emperor Crisis (Kamen Rider Black RX) In Kamen Rider Black RX, Emperor Crisis of the Crisis Empire is the ruler of The Demon World via the use of General Dasmader as one of his host bodies. The Crisis Emperor sent his minions led by General Jak, Staff Officer Maribaron, Naval Commander Bosgan, Captain Gedorian and Officer Gatezone to help him conquer the Earth. His troops claimed that since humans are evil and don't care about Earth, they'll take Earth to themselves to save the population of their doomed planet. In the last episode, he offered Kotaro Minami the chance to help him rule the universe and become his successor. When Kotaro refused, Dasmader called on Chaps to destroy Kotaro, the original ten Riders and all of Kotaro's friends. When Dasmader was seemingly destroyed (by RX stabbing him with the Revolcane), Crisis revealed his true form as a monstrous head. RX destroyed him in the end and soon the entire Crisis world was destroyed alongside its emperor as it was linked to him. The Crisis Emperor has several similarities to the Great Leader. He is voiced by Gorō Naya, his giant head appearance bears some resemblance to the Great Leader's previous appearance as a giant skull in the ZX special and the 10 original Riders also had been fighting against his troops around the world. However, that connection has never been confirmed in-continuity. It's also notable that in the tv show the Riders don't acknowledge the Emperor Crisis' voice, even though in previous appearances the known voice of the Great Leader always was brought up due to his physical form changing with every appearance. *In the crossover videogame , which has a retelling of the stories of several tokusatsu series mixed into a large original crossover story, the Crisis Emperor is revealed to be the real form of the Great Leader in the game's Rider route, but due to the nature of the game's story (an often comedic crossover retelling of various series with SD characters), that's not necessarily true for their mainline counterparts. Appearances in other media Video Games Kamen Rider video game The Great Leader of Shocker appears in the [[Kamen Rider (video game)|PlayStation Kamen Rider video game]]. He is the boss the player fights in the "Kamen Rider Story" after defeating all the Shocker and Gel-Shocker kaijin. Net Movies Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal In Kamen Rider, the original series, the Great Leader of Shocker was voiced by . He would go on to voice the Great Leader's various incarnations in the Showa Kamen Rider Series: the Great Leader of Destron, the Great Boss of Black Satan, the Great Boss of Delza Army, the Great Boss of Neo-Shocker and The Generalissimo of Badan. The fact that he voiced Emperor Crisis in Kamen Rider Black RX is one reason why that villain is considered to be yet another form taken by the Great Leader. Gorō Naya also voiced the Kamen Rider The First reboot version of the Great Leader in the movie Kamen Rider The Next. Following Naya's death in 2013, voiced the Generalissimo of Badan in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai (2014) and the Great Leader of Shocker in (2015). Notes *Since the Great Leader is technically the adoptive parent of Riderman, that would make Riderman his adoptive son. *A possible reason why the Great Leader wore a red hood that resembles the one worn by KKK members in Kamen Rider was to show his desire for genocide towards all human beings. But it is more likely that he wore it to conceal his monstrous face. *Although in Kamen Rider Spirits the Great Leader acts rather uncaring towards the Kamen Riders (possibly aside from ZX) and seems to see them as pests rather than threats, in each of the Kamen Rider's series where the Great Leader appears, he seemed to see them as a great threat that should be eliminated at all costs. **This can easily be explained by the fact that Kamen Rider Spirits is non canon to the Rider series as it contradicts the Rider series in a number of ways. Appearances * Kamen Rider Stronger * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Kamen Rider Drive ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special ** Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 **''D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4'' ***Episode 1: Deathmatch! The Kamen Rider Died Three Times!! ***Episode 2: Fighting!! The Airstrike of Sky Cyclone ***Episode 3: Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader }} References Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Shocker Category:Kamen Rider Category:Leader Category:Kamen Rider V3 Category:Kamen Rider Stronger Category:Kamen Rider (Skyrider) Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Kamen Rider ZX Category:Kamen Rider Spirits Category:Great Leader's Incarnations